


Shall We Dance

by saphire_dance



Category: Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:08:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28563267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saphire_dance/pseuds/saphire_dance
Summary: Prowl has quite the surprise for Jazz
Relationships: Jazz/Prowl (Transformers)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 50





	Shall We Dance

Jazz frowned into his morning energon as he was pinged with an update to his schedule. Someone had booked him into  
training room four after his shift for something labeled “Agility Training.” And not just today either, twice a week for the next ten weeks.

He was tempted to just delete it. His free time was his. A quick dig through the tags on the update showed him deletion wasn’t an available option. Few mechs had the rank to lock Jazz into mandatory appointments. Prowl outranked him on just the barest of technicalities He was going to have to hunt down Prowl and ask him what he thought he was doing. Prowl may outrank him, and they may have been dating for forever now, but that didn’t give Prowl the right to sign Jazz up for things without even talking to him first.

Somehow Prowl managed to avoid him all day. Jazz had been pulled into meeting after meeting, with Optimus, and Ironhide, and Ratchet. Meetings all morning. He barely had time to gulp down his midday fuel when Red Alert demanded that he and his entire team help test a newly discovered (imaginary, Jazz thought uncharitably) vulnerability in their security system.

Jazz was tired and frustrated by the time his shift was over. The only option left to figure out what was going on was to head down to training room four and find out for himself. He arrived just as the holo generators started spinning up. A glittering ballroom replaced the drab walls of the training room. Prowl stood next to the control panel, entering a few more commands. “You going to tell me what’s going on here?”

“Jazz. Right on time.” Prowl’s wings were relaxed and fluttering in a way Jazz only ever saw when Prowl was off duty. That was a good sign. “There’s a traditional Praxian dance, it’s always done at bonding ceremonies. I thought you might be willing to learn it and practice with me.”

“Aw, Prowler. All you had to do was ask. I’d never say no to dancing with you.” That explained the ballroom. There was probably a rudimentary dance instructor code making use of the training room’s AI. That just left one more question. “So who’s getting bonded?” Smokescreen was allergic to commitment and Bluestreak didn’t seem to be serious about anyone yet. And why was Prowl grinning like that?

Prowl pulled a small box out of his subspace pocket and moved smoothly to one knee in front of Jazz. “I hoped it would be us. Prowl opened the box, the magnetic brooch inside shining brightly in the ballroom lights.

Oh.

OH!

“Yes! Yes, of course.” Jazz launched himself at Prowl, toppling them both over in his rush to hug his conjux to be. “You’re ridiculous, you know. You could have just asked.”

Prowl hummed and tilted Jazz’s chin up to steal a kiss. “But where would be the fun in that?”


End file.
